


Sacrilege

by minazukihatta



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, F/M, Kinda sorta monster sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minazukihatta/pseuds/minazukihatta
Summary: "This is sacrilege. Violation, truly, in the basest of ways. Ruby lets the demon shed her robes off, white silk woven with intricate patterns of gold and scarlet thread falling to in a heap to the ground of the grassy glade. The exposure to the elements sends shivers through the flesh and bone of her vessel. "Ruby meets her demon for a moment of oblivion.





	Sacrilege

This is sacrilege. Violation, truly, in the basest of ways. Ruby lets the demon shed her robes off, white silk woven with intricate patterns of gold and scarlet thread falling to in a heap to the ground of the grassy glade. The exposure to the elements sends shivers through the flesh and bone of her vessel.

 

Ruby should not be doing this. She is an angel, the last of the Silver Winged Seraphim that was created to oppose the creatures of darkness. But Ruby _wanted_ to. She wanted her divine titles and duties stripped away in mortal pleasure, to be soiled by the ravenous hands that roamed her body in wonder.

 

Ruby is pushed down to the ground as the demon nips bruising kisses across the ivory of her skin. Ruby’s breath hitches when the demon bites down on the flesh of her neck, ichor sinking out from the wounds. The demon laps it up with sinful pleasure, wet tongue running across the wound. Ruby threads her hand through the demon’s surprisingly soft hair, squeezing her thighs against the demon’s form that sat between her legs. Her hand stays as the demon lowers himself further and further along her until he was lifting her hips with his hands, and his tongue, long and serpentine, sweeps along her folds.

 

Ruby lets out a moan, as that same tongue swirls around her clit languidly in maddening circles. She clutches the demon’s hair tighter when the tongue snakes inside her. From the way the demon’s mouth curved against her, the bastard knew what he was doing to her. The demon continues his ministrations, driving her closer and closer to the edge with every _flick_ , every teasing _nip_ , every _swirl_ , until eventually a hot and white light fills Ruby’s being and leaves her gasping.

 

Ruby’s complete and yet she wants more. Ruby pushes herself up gingerly, picking the demon’s head up with her heads from between her legs and bringing him to her mouth. Ruby can taste her slick, the undeniable proof of her pleasure, on her tongue as it drags wetly into the demon’s mouth. The demon drags her onto his clothed lap, fastening his arms around her hips.

 

Ruby pulls away, staring at the demon’s face. He seemed so … human-like, much like Ruby’s own vessel, with his messy brown hair, dusting of freckles and tanned olive skin. But the signs of his infernal heritage were there and becoming obvious as lust slowly overcame him. The cat-like slits of his pupils held by flecks of emerald, amber, topaz and dotting of spinel. The fangs that jutted from his teeth. The shadowy silhouette of his tails, growing in number and solidifying in the mortal plane, forming behind him.

 

Ruby caresses a hand over his cheek, bringing down to the opening of his his shirt where she unbuttoned it with haste. The demon smirks, a hand reaching out to play with her once more only to stop when he noticed triangular sharpening of his nails. He hisses, instead raking it along Ruby’s back. The dragging sting making her hiss and the warmth between her legs to flare. This demon knew how to play Ruby like an instrument, able to wring out all the sounds and reactions he wanted out of her.

 

Ruby strips the demon of his raggedy shirt, flinging it away and dawning her sight upon the hard planes of his chest, the forming of muscles, flesh moulded to _perfection_. Ruby smirks as she’s the one to push the demon down. Well, tries to, when it becomes apparent that the demon’s tails had fully formed behind him and now acts as an impromptu chair. Ruby pouts, but, regardless, lavishes her mouth on the demon’s body. She sucks and bites the way the demon has taught her to, tugs at his dusky nipples, eliciting a breathy moan from the demon.

 

The demon lifts her head up then, using one clawed hand tip her chin up to force her eyes on his and the other to guide her own hand between her folds. Ruby obeys the wordless command. _Open yourself up for me._ Her fingers work themselves in and out through her slickening entrance. The demon never breaks eye contact as Ruby’s face contorts in pleasure. In return, Ruby watches as an inky black fill the whites of the demon’s eyes.

 

Their mouths connect once more. Ruby hears the sound of the demon undoing the fly of his pants and moves to allow the demon room to push his pants off. The demon’s tails come forth around them. Ruby’s form lies against one of them, as two others wrap around her legs and pulls them apart. Ruby closes her eyes, focusing on the tails that slithered around her body, until she’s spread out like a feast, ripe for the taking. Another tail coming to wrap around her neck and squeeze ever so _slightly_.

 

Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the demon fully exposed. She moans at the tongue that leisurely runs along her and calls out for more. The demon doesn’t deny her. He’s always had trouble resisting her. He presses one more kiss to her lips before pushing inside agonisingly slow.

 

When the demon _finally_ bottoms outs within her, Ruby tries to arch against her restraints but manages nothing than a simple rise of her chest, something the demon takes as a signal to start suckling on her breasts, sharp teeth deliciously tugging her nipples.

 

The demon starts moving then at a steady pace, claws digging into her hips. His rhythm builds in speed, winding Ruby up in a crescendo of pleasure. The hands and tails holding Ruby captive leave her helpless to the demon’s passion as his cock carves a place for himself inside her. The demon manages to hit that spot of ecstatic agony, drawing out a wild moan from her. The desperate sound seeming to break the quiet forest air.

 

The demon _growls_ from his own growing pleasure as Ruby clenches around him, sending delightful shivers through her body. He shoots her a playfully dark look, a smirk curving his lips, before shifting his tails, changing the angle of his thrusts. With every thrust inside, he slams against her sweet spot, eliciting loud yelps from Ruby. She begins to quake, futilely struggling against her restraints as she draws more of the demon inside.

 

Ruby begs, for more contact, for more, for sweet mercy, and the demon obliges. He releases the tails around her arms and her neck. Ruby surges to the demon, clinging to him as he continues to rock inside her. The demon drinks in her cries, sucking in every breathy moan and needy whine into his mouth as if it were ambrosia.

 

Ruby’s release comes like revelation, filling very fibre of her being. Her head tilts back, allowing to clamp the demon’s teeth down on her neck once more. The tightening of her insides around the demon spurs him over the edge, his release cold and wet, a stark contrast to the heat of her body.

 

The demon lowers Ruby to recline her against one of his tails and gently pulls her off him. Unlike humans, with their white, translucent release, the demon’s proof of climax is black and inky, splattering her entrance and thighs. The sight of her white purity stained by the demon excites Ruby. The demon licks away the release staining her slit, teasing the folds, and then using his dirty work cloth to wipe away the rest.

 

Ruby is quiet and boneless, relishing in the demon’s gentle care, as he sets her back to rights, peppering her with kisses, putting her robes back on and fixing her hair. Ruby watches as the tails draw away from her, fading into shadowy wisps and dissipating all together, as the black drains from his eyes. The demon takes the shape of a farmer once more, fixing his pants and putting his shirt back on, facing away from her.

 

“What’s your name?” Ruby asks.

 

The demon turns back to her. “Hmmm?”

 

“We’ve known each other since the war 3,000 years and I still don’t know what your name is.” Ruby pouts, fitting herself along the demon’s back. She comes to stand on the tips of her toes.

 

“What do you have in exchange for my name, little seraphim?” the demon asks, teasingly.

 

“Absolutely nothing more than this vessel, although—” Ruby presses herself against the demon’s body “—I’ll be sure to scream it the next time we meet.”

 

The demon chuckles. “Unbelievable. I’ve gone and corrupted you. The Silver Winged Seraphim is nothing more than a needy little succubus.”

 

The demon turns until he’s against Ruby’s front and picking her up, hands biting into the meat of her ass. The kiss he gives her leaves Ruby breathless and aching for more. The demon denies her though, just this once, promising he’ll make up for it next time.

 

“My name’s Oscar,” the demon tells her.

 

“Os-car,” Ruby drawls, relishing the turn of syllables on her tongue. “I like it!”

 

The demon chuckles, letting Ruby gently to the ground. “You’re absolutely adorable. Makes me want to keep you all to myself.”

 

“Why don’t you then?”

 

“Don’t tempt me, little seraphim,” Oscar says. “You best be off then. Your superiors will notice your absence soon enough.”

 

“Right-o!” Ruby hops away from Oscar and takes to the air, hovering a few metres off the ground. “Till next time, Oscar!”

 

Oscar merely salutes her with lazy grin and turns to make his way back to his farm, disappearing under the cover of the trees. Ruby flies off, heading further and further until she crosses the mortal threshold of the atmosphere and ascends into the heavens.

 

Ruby finds Weiss waiting for her at her apartment, the white-haired angel standing in full uniform and sentinel at her door. There’s an odd air around her, tense like a coiled wire, one that makes Ruby slow her steps and approach the superior angel warily.

 

“Weiss?” Ruby calls out.

 

Weiss’ eyes snap to her, sharp and no hint of friendly ease there. “Where were you?” Weiss asks, not even saying ‘hello’ or ‘how do you do?’ to Ruby. This is Weiss _working_ and Ruby straightens up, trying to keep her warm expression in a futile attempt to keep the situation at ease.

 

“I was patrolling Remnant, j—just checking up on a few areas for miasma readings.”

 

Weiss’ eyes narrow dangerously, drawing their attention to the dirt staining Ruby’s robes. “Your robes are stained.”

 

“It’s Remnant, Weiss. Everything’s dirty there.”

 

Weiss’ lips curl and she strides purposefully towards Ruby. Ruby holds up her hands in a sign of peace but it doesn’t seem to deter Weiss. Weiss clutches the collar of Ruby’s robes and _tears_ it from its fastenings, exposing the bitemarks and marks of ardour on Ruby’s neck.

 

 “A demon _touched_ you,” Weiss spits out venomously.

 

“Weiss …” Ruby says, trying to back away, but Weiss keeps a firm hold on her and draws Ruby in a tight, desperate embrace. There’s nothing kind or loving in the gesture, however.

 

“You _idiot_ ,” Weiss hisses. “If you just focused on your duties, if you focused on _me_ , we’d never be in this predicament. How could you let yourself be soiled like that?” Weiss pulls away, holding Ruby by her arms. “Did it force you? If it forced you, we could—”

 

“Weiss … I. I let him.”

 

There’s something _raw_ in the hurt that shatters Weiss’ face, leaving her mouth gaping and eyes widening in shock. “You _what_?” Weiss hardens then, her face composed to its usual coolness when carrying out her divine duty. “Ruby, last of the Silver Winged Seraphim, you are hereby ordered by the Council of Light to stand trial for willing corruption by a demon.”

 

Ruby breaks free of Weiss’ grasp as she turns sharply on her heel, racing away from the white-haired angel and the wrath of the Heavens.

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be more? I don't know. Feel free to interpret Weiss' actions at the end anyway you want. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please leave a kudo or comment below.


End file.
